


Art for Victory is Long

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story Victory is Long written by jane_x80.http://archiveofourown.org/works/13507242/chapters/30978273





	Art for Victory is Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [jesco0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Victory is Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507242) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



Cover Art for the story [Victory is Long](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13507242/chapters/30978273)

written by jane_x80 

for jesco0307’s birthday

 


End file.
